


no harm done

by lovedseven



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Ice Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedseven/pseuds/lovedseven
Summary: San isn't cold but he is impatient





	no harm done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daydr3ms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydr3ms/gifts).

> this started as a request for kissing and then I got derailed

San shivers as Hongjoong's cold fingers drag down the sides of his thighs. His wrists strain against the satin binding, a whine building in this throat when Hongjoong's lips ghost over his navel. 

"Please," 

Hongjoong clicks his tongue. "Don't piss me off."

San bites his lower lip. Hongjoong leans forward, kissing up San's torso, stopping to circle his nipple with his tongue. San shivers again.

Hongjoong laughs into the hollow of San's throat. "Are you cold?"

"N-no."

Hongjoong sits up, his dark eyes drinking in the sight before him. San trembles, his skin sprinkled with goosebumps. Hongjoong licks his lips. He looks beautiful like this. 

Perfect. 

San keeps his eyes closed, just like Hongjoong wants. "You're so good," Hongjoong pops another piece of ice into his mouth. He takes his time gliding it down San's chest and abdomen, dropping it on his pelvis. 

"Ah, Joong," San moans, his voice just above a whisper. 

Hongjoong bites San's inner thigh, his jaw itching to clamp down as hard as he can. "Don't make me. I don't want to hurt you." 

San swallows hard, his throat feeling like sandpaper. "I like it." 

Hongjoong laughs lightly, moving up to San's neck again. "I know you do."

He slips his two fingers into San's mouth and he wets them with his tongue, his sucking rough and needy. 

Hongjoong removes his fingers and slides his tongue in, San welcoming the kiss with a half smile. 

"Can I touch you now?"

Without breaking the kiss, Hongjoong reaches up and unties San's wrists. San grips Hongjoong's hips, grinding up into him, his cock aching for attention. 

Hongjoong bites San's lower lip, his jaw and down to his neck, where he leaves yet another mark. "You're so impatient. I was getting to that." 


End file.
